1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly it relates to a dual rotation rotary torso exercise machine that simultaneously exercises both the upper and lower torso in a generally supine position.
2. Description of the Background
Exercise equipment designed to specifically focus on or isolate the abdominal muscles is well known in the art. However, such equipment does not provide for simultaneous isolated exercising of the upper and lower abdominal muscles through movement of the both the upper and lower torso. Examples of devices designed to target rotary torso muscles traditionally have an arrangement similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,884 to Eazor; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,245 to Baldwin. Eazor '884 discloses an abdominal exercise machine that lifts both the upper and the lower torso up in the same direction, rather than rotating them in opposite directions to provide more a workout to the abdominal muscles. The Baldwin '245 rotary torso machine is configured so that a user's body is supported in a generally upright seated position, upper and lower torso portions are engaged so as to restrict movement of the user's body to rotary movement of the upper torso relative to the lower torso about an axis extending longitudinally of the user's body, and force (by means of weights in this instance) is imposed to resist such movement. In a seated position the hips are flexed such that the targeted muscles are necessarily slightly flexed and unable to reach maximum extension during the rotary torso exercises.
Applicant's own co-pending application 20060172869 discloses another variation that supports a user's body in a generally supine position with a fixed lower torso support and rotatable upper torso support, and a peg for holding free weights that impart resistance against the rotation of the upper torso support.
In virtually all apparatuses that offer this type of exercise, the arms and shoulders initiate the initial force of the rotation, instead of by the isolated action of the lower muscles themselves. Furthermore, much of the equipment designed to focus exercise effort on the abdominal muscles incorporates the weight of the user as resistance and cannot, therefore, be adjusted for incorporation into a resistance training program.
Ideally, rotary torso exercises should be performed with the hips at least partially extended in a generally supine position, so that the targeted oblique, rectus abdominus, and upper thigh muscles are able to reach maximum extended and flexed positions. Performing the exercise in a generally supine position with hips at least partially extended, vice sitting or standing, also reduces pressure and weight on the lower back and spine, allowing the user to work the targeted area without stress to other areas. In addition, the lower abdominal muscles should initiate the initial force of the rotation, instead of arms and upper torso. Moreover, the user should be able to selectively vary the resistance levels as well as the degrees and directions of rotation, in order to effectively target and condition specific muscles in the torso area.
In light of the foregoing, it would be advantageous over the prior art to provide a dual rotation rotary torso machine in which a user's body is supported in a generally supine position with hips at least partially extended with the upper and lower torso portions separately supported and engaged to rotate in opposite directions about an axis extending longitudinally of the user's body, and free weights are used to impose and to vary resistance to such movement. By moving both the upper and lower torso in opposite directions, the user will stretch and work out the abdominal muscles and at the same time, the user will feel less of a strain on his lower spine than if he were only to move his upper torso. This would be especially beneficial to patients during rehabilitative therapy as well as users who want to prevent any risk of back injury while exercising. Additionally it would be advantageous to provide a provide a belt mechanism, which provides added resistance and allows a more intense rotary torso workout for the user